


Секреты - Secrets

by Silwery_Wind



Series: Забытые - The Forgotten [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Rare Pairings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Секретами обычно делятся. Так ведь?





	Секреты - Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702083) by [Celinarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose). 



> Фанфик также выложен на сайте fanfics.me - http://fanfics.me/fic120988&ref=user158296  
> У фанфика есть бета - _Nimfadora_ .

Кафе, тихое и в стороне от дороги. Джанин уже получила столько всеобщего внимания, что ей хватит его до конца жизни. Знакомый рыжий мужчина сидит напротив неё.  
— Мы действительно должны перестать сталкиваться друг с другом, — нарушает он тишину.  
— А мне очень даже нравятся эти случайные встречи, — усмехается Джанин.  
— Кто сказал, что они случайны? — отвечает он.  
— Что? — на её лице отражается растерянность. На долю секунды она чувствует необъяснимый ужас.  
— У меня есть секреты, моя леди, — его голос успокаивает её. Она никак не может понять, почему ей так уютно рядом с ним.  
Всё, что она знает о нём — он мог следить за ней. То есть практически ничего. Но несмотря на это она доверяет ему.  
— У кого их нет? — отвечает она через некоторое время.


End file.
